


Blue Sweater

by B0opie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0opie/pseuds/B0opie
Summary: Ghostbur and Friend have a date. :)
Relationships: Ghostbur/Friend, Wilbur Soot/Friend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Blue Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is way better since my friend helped me out (@W1LL5_15_4_807)  
> lmk if u guys want an angsty chapter ;)  
> twitter is @b0opie  
> do not share with cc's

Ghostbur was chatting with Tommy and Techno as one does, all of them at Techno’s base at the moment. He and his… supposed brothers were just cleaning stuff up around Techno’s base, scrubbing and sweeping the floors. It was actually just Tommy and Techno since he couldn’t touch anything; being a ghost sucks sometimes.

If Ghostbur’s arms could feel phantom pain seeing Tommy scrubbing as hard as he did, he’s sure they would. He doesn’t understand why Tommy always scrubs so aggressively; must be a personality type thing. Apparently, when you die your arms don’t hurt, because you’re not a living matter, and he takes that as a good thing! The boys were also making sure Techno’s chests were all organized, as it was a mess most of the time, due to him just stuffing things in without giving a care in the world.

Tommy was complaining most of the time, so Techno gave him the death stare. Tommy just started desperately avoiding him, trying not to get hunted down by the Blood God himself. Hiding behind the chests was always his go-to hiding place for some reason or another.

Philza came back from New L’manberg and decided to only watch them because they were pretty much done with their cleaning; a few objects on the ground and they were done for now. 

Now that all of his ‘family’ was here, he started chatting with them. He was mostly talking about things he could remember about what he did as Alivebur, or what he actually likes to talk about: his blue! He loved his blue so much. 

He always had it in his hand, just in case someone needed it. He doesn’t understand why his blue is the only thing he could touch. Maybe because he has an emotional attachment to it? He doesn’t know. He loved making people happy with it, and he hated how sometimes people could get sad. He kind of wishes negative emotions didn’t exist in the first place. Seeing Tommy or anyone cry really breaks his heart. He wonders how Alivebur dealt with this. He can barely look at someone when they cry, it doesn’t matter if it’s sad or happy tears. Seeing the tears flow down someone’s face. It triggers something in him for some reason.

Ghostbur's pretty sure when Alivebur went insane, he could never do this with his family; just casually hanging out with them is something Alivebur could never imagine doing.

He thinks that being himself is better; he met Friend that way! 

Ghostbur acknowledges he was very lucky to meet them, even though it sucks that they were a living being. He liked to think about Friend a lot; how they made him feel alive, even though he knew he was dead. It was hard to always phase through his partner all the time. Hugging them was impossible, and that thought could make him sad. However, he doesn’t like to feel negative emotions, so he doesn’t really think about it too much. He needs to think happy thoughts, so he listed the things he loved about Friend.

Ghostbur could never get warm, but he bets that if he was human, he could feel the warmth of Friend's body. Their eyes were one of the many things he loved about them. They had this really cool pattern: X’s in places of their pupils and irises. He knows this is bad, but he likes to stare at their eyes a lot because of that. Friend had fairly dark skin, and Ghostbur knew it would be silky smooth if he could touch it. Their hair was very fluffy and hard to comb through since they're a sheep hybrid. He would see Friend struggle to brush through their hair in the mornings.

He wishes he could touch Friend. Apparently, their hair is very soft, as he had heard from others saying it was.

He accidentally dozed off and came back to Tommy’s screaming. Looking up, he saw that Tommy was yelling about a figure in the distance, that was coming closer and closer. The figure was close enough for both Philza and Ghostbur to tell who it was, both shouting: “Friend!”. Tommy is left to his own confusion, on who the fuck Friend is.

Philza smiled seeing Ghostbur float fairly fast towards Friend, stopping in front of them and excitedly explaining what they’ve been doing. He turned towards his other sons and signaled for them to leave, giving Ghostbur and Friend their privacy.

Ghostbur was talking in a very chaotic way, waving his arms, gesturing with his arms a bunch, his face going through a range of emotions, all of them positive. However, he stopped suddenly mid-air once he noticed what Friend was wearing.

A big blue sweater.

Friend noticed his pause and asked, “Is something wrong?”. They were about to reach out to Ghostbur but took their hand back, remembering that they couldn’t touch him.

“No! I just think you… uh… look… very good in your blue sweater! Like, we match!” Ghostbur pointed at his own yellow fluffy sweater, trying to hide how flustered he was. He fidgeted with the end of his sweater, picking at the loose threads, and was also staring at his hands, trying not to look up and embarrass himself even more. Despite not being able to blush, the signs were very obvious he would if he could.

Friend knew he was flustered since Ghostbur’s not very good at hiding things at all, considering he waved at Techno when he was trying to hide from the butchers. It was in his voice mostly: how he always stutters even when he gets even the slightest bit embarrassed. He was obviously trying to cover it up, and they could always tell when he was worked up, having been around Ghostbur a lot.   
You’re bound to pick up someone’s patterns for being around them for so long, and they’re sure Ghostbur did so too. Trying to calm Ghostbur down, they say:

“We do match! We could make another outfit for me? And then you can change your appearance so we can match again?”

“Yeah! Would you like to… make a date idea out of it?” Ghostbur stutters through his sentence, getting sheepish when asking Friend out on a date.

Friend obviously knowing this, starts giggling.

“Why are you laughing at me!?” Ghostbur shouts and pouts like a child. If he could stomp his feet, he would probably be doing that right now. It’s hard to phase through everything including the ground. 

“Because you’re cute when you get embarrassed… and sure!”

“I am not cute!”

“Sure, Mr. Ghosty.”

“What kind of idea do you have for the outfit?” Friend asks, walking with Ghostbur as he gathers materials for the outfit.

“Hmmm… Ooh! Maybe we should do this color instead.” Ghostbur mumbles under his breath, not hearing Friend ask their question. He was looking at wool and wondering what color he should get for Friend.

“Hm,” Friend hums when Ghostbur doesn’t respond, “Ghostbur?”

Still no response. 

Suddenly, Friend stuck his whole hand through Ghostbur’s face to catch his attention, and it definitely works because as soon as Friend’s hand is on the other side of his face, he floats up and turns around in surprise: 

“Friend!? Why would you do that?”

“I was trying to get your attention since you zoned out. Anyway, I wanted to ask: what idea did you have for the matching outfits?”

“Oh! I know this is cliche, but…” Ghostbur says sheepishly, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck: “What about matching sheep onesies?”

So they gathered all the materials they needed, which included wool, threads, and a needle.

They both didn’t know how to sew, so they did have to ask Niki for help. Eventually, they finished Friend’s sheep onesie, and all they had to do now was have Friend put it on.

“It looks so good! And this was our first time making clothes and sewing, do you think we did a good job Friend?” Ghostbur excitedly asks, almost yelling. 

“I think we did, we could definitely do this more often, don’t you think?” Friend asks, reading the books Niki gave them to help, “Making clothes is fun when you see the outcome.”

“Yeah, definitely. I’m going to try to change my appearance now. It takes a lot of focus to do so and I should do it sooner than later.” Ghostbur murmurs, having already closed his eyes so he could relax and focus.

Friend watches out of the corner of his eye, making sure nothing goes wrong.

Once Ghostbur’s appearance changed, Friend put on the sheep onesie and they stood in front of a mirror. They had a blue sheep onesie with the belly in a light shade of blue and had a small tail in the back. Ghostbur’s was exactly the same, except the colors were yellow.

It was exactly how Friend wanted it: cozy. 

After a long day of making the onesie from hand, Friend got tired, and so he yawned and asked: “Hey, Ghostbur, I’m getting kind of tired, do you think we could sleep in our onesies?”

“Of course! It’s getting kind of late anyway.” Ghostbur says, watching Friend go onto his bed, and getting comfortable.

Once Friend falls asleep, he flouts next to him and goes to sleep himself.


End file.
